Turn Around
by the-long-lost-strawberry
Summary: So what if he was accused of murder? It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Apollo, in fact he knew he could prove his innocence. Truth of the matter was that he was nervous of confronting Maya for the first time in seven years. Phoenix/Maya


Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney

A/N: Okay is it me or there's not enough Maya/Phoenix fics out there? Actually this is my second attempt to a PW story but…I deleted my first one so who knows maybe this one will be a flop too LOL. **Warnings: Ok I've only played PW 1 and 2 and most of 3 ( I'm in case 5) but haven't played AJ:AA yet, and I've only read forums. So for the most part they're more than likely OOC I'm sorry :(** and yes this takes place in AJ:AA.

**Turn Around**

After readjusting his baby blue beanie for the fifteenth time in twenty minutes Phoenix decided that no matter what he did it wouldn't reduce his nervousness. It wasn't that he didn't trust Apollo, in fact he knew he could prove his innocence. Truth of the matter was that he was nervous of confronting Maya for the first time in seven years. It took all of his willpower to keep himself from standing up from the middle of his performance and confronting her of her long absence. Unfortunately, that also meant that he had to tell her of the event that transpired that made him lose his attorney badge. He slumped unceremoniously, his right hand reaching to clutch onto his sweater covered chest, desperately trying to calm his racing heart.

'_Damn it Maya, look what you do to me, even after seven years,'_

--

Apollo strummed his fingers on the bar table, finding it difficult to find anybody who might be remotely close to the murder. To think that a bar full of people were nowhere near the scene of the crime. Trucy continued to look for clues not too far away, her brown orbs narrowed in concentration and her usual smiling lips tugged to a straight line.

"Forget it Trucy, We'll have to start our search elsewhere,"

"But Polly! This is where it happened!" She protested, her cheeks puffing up slightly.

"Well, it was more like it happened _behind _the bar," He sighed, blowing away the two signature bangs upward after they drooped from the excess heat. Her determination didn't waver, after all it was her father that's being charged for murder.

"C'mon let's go ask Ema if she has the autopsy report ready," With a small spin he took his coat from the stool nearby and put it on tiredly. Trucy made her way to her partner when a woman's voice stopped her.

"Excuse me,"

"Yes?" The magician turned her head slightly to get a better view of the speaker. She had long jet black hair that was clipped into a loose bun, her bangs curtained her face. Her apparel was similar to the traditional Japanese yukata with a purple ribbon wrapped around her abdomen, flattering her petite shape. Trucy's eyes widened considerably at her necklace. It looked suspiciously like that magatama her father always carried around.

"I think I can help you with this murder case, you two are lawyers right?" Apollo's neck quickly snapped to the anonymous woman in shock. Finally a lead! Upon further inspection he found that she was quite attractive lady with a shroud of mystery. He blushed slightly at the track his mind was taking and cleared his throat that served both as distraction from his mind and to catch the ladies attention.

"Well, I am a lawyer and Trucy here is my assistant. My name's Apollo Justice," he greeted reaching out his hand for a handshake. She lifted her head and let out a full blown smile and excitedly took it,

"And I'm Maya Fey, before you start questioning me could I ask you something?" After recovering from her cheerfulness he stared at her in slight confusion.

"Of course, not that I studied law or anything but last time I checked the first amendment covers freedom of speech," She let out a small giggle in which Apollo looked away conspicuously to keep her from seeing pink tinge in his cheeks.

"Since you're a lawyer I was hoping if knew Phoenix Wright? I'm pretty sure you've heard of him right?" Apollo's and Trucy's eyebrows nearly hit their hairline.

"Daddy? What about him?" Now it was Maya's turn for her eyes to widen and then to sadden considerably. Her reaction was impossible to go unnoticed by both spectators.

"O-oh," Maya whispered, her arms wrapping around her in a way that made her look defenseless.

"He's married huh? Well tell him I'm happy for him then," she replied with an unmistakable fake smile, her glazed grey eyes expressing the contrary.

"W-wait but he's not married," Trucy reassured her, now very curious what her connection to her father was. Turning around she addressed Apollo,

"Right Polly?" He in return nodding numbly, equally curious.

"He adopted me when I was little, but he's still my Daddy no matter what," Trucy finished in a cheery tone. Maya smiled once again and crossed her arms and looked up in a pondering manner.

"I always knew Nick would make a great Dad, considering how he treated Pearly,"

"Pearly?" Apollo and Trucy asked in unison. Apollo was bewildered, just how much of his past has his mentor kept from him and his daughter?

"I take it from your reaction that he hasn't told you about me," Maya reflected sadly. Apollo immediately went on the defensive, for some reason he couldn't stand seeing her sad. She's somewhat like Trucy where happiness should be the only emotion she should show.

"Y-yes!..Well actually no but…," Trucy snickered at his frantic face, poor guy, he was trying to lessen the blow.

"That's alright, I'll knock some sense into him after he buys me a nice salty burger!" Apollo blinked at her sudden outburst. Talk about mood swings.

"Where is Nick anyway?" She asked, expecting him to be around the corner since his daughter was here. Plus it was a crime scene.

"I…need to talk to him…,"

"Actually-," the man in wearing the red suit drawled out, not knowing how to word the predicament.

"Daddy's been framed for a murder!" Trucy cut in, eyes blazing in anger.

"That's why we're here! Yet, we haven't found a single clue that will turn the case around yet," she pouted childishly while roughly crossing her arms. Maya gasped inaudibly as her dainty hand cover her mouth.

"Nick's been…arrested?!" Apollo nodded gravely.

" Yeah but don't worry, Polly is a great defense attorney!" Said lawyer felt his ego inflate to the point that he'll resemble a Pep Boy.

"I guess…," he replied modestly, trying to keep a smug smirk from showing.

"Anyway since we're going to go pick up the autopsy report we might as well stop at the Detention Center, I'm sure they already finished questioning Mr.Wright,"

"Yay!" Trucy cheered as she grabbed Maya's wrist and began dragging her toward their destination with a lawyer hot on their trail. The Spririt Medium let the bubbly girl drag her as her mind kept trying to process that after seven years she'll finally see Phoenix...in the detention Center.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you Maya!"

--

Phoenix was ushered into the room quickly, his eyes scanned his visitors and sighed in relief, but his breath got caught in his throat when he saw a third person approach the window.

"M-Maya," He choked out, his heart once again speeding in double time. Her eyes lit up and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from melting. Trucy beamed at the scene, now she'll know the true story and maybe if she's lucky Maya could even be her next Mommy.

"Nick!" She yelled happily as she made her way up front of the window. Her smile dropped however when Phoenix turned his back to her. Apollo stared worriedly between the two. Why was Phoenix reacting negatively toward her?

"Trucy, Apollo, don't come back until you have a lead. I'll be heading back now,"

"Nick?" Maya asked softly. The only reply she got was the slam of the door that led to the prison cells.

--

TO BE CONTINUED…

Alright so not the best piece of work but…well at least I gave it a shot. and yeah OOCness right?? SORRY AGAIN! Please Review and tell me if it's any good or should it just be deleted? umm..also do they get their autopsy reports from Ema?? Heck Sorry I don't know can somebody tell me who usually gives them one? Thanks for Reading!


End file.
